


Impulse is sad, Tango is dying, and Zedaph is dead. Enjoy.

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Btw Zedaph died a while ago in this, I don't know what else to tag here, Multi, Past Character Death, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So... I wanted to get better at writing bittersweet stuff, so I prayed to the writing gods, randomly passed out and woke up with this in my Google docs. Enjoy! ;)This fic is about minecraft personas, and is purely platonic.
Relationships: Platonic Team Zit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Impulse is sad, Tango is dying, and Zedaph is dead. Enjoy.

“Tango!”

Impulse watched in horror as Tango looked slowly down at the sword in his stomach, before it was yanked away and he fell to the ground. Impulse rushed over, panic filling his mind and stomach as he shot an arrow through the attacker’s neck, and dropped down next to Tango.

_No. Nononononono. I can’t lose him._

He frantically placed both his hands over the gaping hole in his best friend’s chest, trying to stop the endless blood that flooded from the wound. Crimson coated Impulse’s hands and wrists as he realized that there was just too much.

“Impulse…” Tango’s voice was filled with pain and sadness as he locked eyes with his friend.

“No. Don’t give me that tone, you’re not going to die. I won't let you.” Impulse stated firmly, although even he could hear the crack in his voice.

“It’s ok. I’ll say hi to Zed for you, ok?” Tango whispered, smiling weakly at Impulse. Impulse watched in horror as the life started to drain from his ruby eyes, sad smile still on his face.

“NO!” Impulse shouted, tears spilling from his eyes. “I CAN’T LOSE YOU!”

Salty tears flowed unrestricted down his face as he screamed at Tango. He clutched his best friend’s shirt as the blood stopped flowing and the shallow rise and fall of Tango’s chest stilled. Impulse hugged his body, blood soaking his shirt as he sobbed into his best friend’s chest.

_No…_

Tango stood on a hill, an infinite blue sky stretching above him. Small flowers were scattered amongst tan, knee-high grass, blooming in reds, yellows, blues, and purples. The air was clean and fresh, and only the dribbling of a small stream broke the silence. Cold, crystal-clear water trickled down the hill, forming pools and waterfalls amongst the grass. Small, multicolored fish hid beneath the large stones that lined the riverbed, coming out to nibble Tango’s hand when he stuck it in the water. A path wound its way up, stretching out of sight.

Tango felt carefree and safe here, in a place untouched by pollution and greed. He felt like he could truly breathe, pain and fear a thing of the past.

He felt something telling him to go up the path, and followed it without hesitation. Tango knew he had nothing to fear or be hesitant about, for this was a safe haven.

He easily traversed up the hill, his legs not straining at the steep slope as they usually would. After a few minutes, a small cottage came into view. Tango saw a figure waving to him from it, and tears welled up in his eyes as he realized who it was. He ran the rest of the way to the house, feeling like he weighed nothing at all. He ran onto the porch, almost getting knocked over by his friend’s tight embrace.

Tango immediately hugged back just as fiercely, tears of joy flowing down his face.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Zedaph pulled away slightly and looked tango in the eyes, tears running down his cheeks as well. Tango’s heart burst as he saw the signature grin of the friend he had thought he would never see again.

“I missed you so much.” Tango buried his head in Zedaph’s shoulder, earning a joyful laugh. Tango felt safe here, in Zedaph’s arms. He felt complete, and even though Impulse was still far away, something told him that he would join them soon enough, when his time came.

Tango had never felt so at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the story behind this fic is centered around the place I described. I had a dream about it once, and it's always stuck with me. I wanted to put it in my writing somehow, and it's always seemed like a bittersweet place to me. Oh and btw the house is called the lake house. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
